Control
by WizardAman
Summary: The seven-year gap changed everything. Fairy Tail is mocked by the townspeople, Guilds now fight for power titles, And an innocent little fairy that they once knew has grown into an amazingly powerful being. Will she be able to set Fairy Tail's future back on course? Fairy Tail will throw the magic world off-balance at their return in the Grand Magic Games.
1. Credit

This does not belong to me. This belongs to LOVEandLUST on .


	2. Chapter 1

"What are those tears for?" she teased. "This is a happy occasion!"

"You're one to talk!" The boy sniffled and laughed with her. After they had finished messing around, Rin found the two knucklehead dragon slayers eyeing her.

"What?"

"Rin... You feel stronger- GA!" Gajeel was shoved aside into a table by the pinkette.

"FIGHT ME!" interrupted Natsu. She smirked at the two.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get," she challenged. "But we're gonna take this outside." Rin strutted her way outside into the open field where they could fight without causing too much damage.

"Oi, Rin! We just finished a job and you were exhausted five minutes ago!" Leese called out. The Dragon Slayer shrugged her off and continued to the side. The guild crowded around as she stood about fifteen yards from the other two.

"Two on one? That's not fair," Rin heard in the crowd of people. She only smiled.

"Come at me." Gajeel stepped back as Natsu charged her head on. His punches and strikes were easy to dodge but became harder and harder as he grew slightly frustrated. She quickly swept at his ankles and knocked him over and stepped back as he stood up, looking a bit annoyed. "Remember, this is a fun fight. No need to get so angry," Rin said playfully. He only gave a devious smirk.

Gajeel threw a punch at her head from behind which she still managed to dodge.

"I can hear your footsteps. Sneak attacks aren't going to work." The two were both starting to get irritated and they hadn't even started using their magic yet. Natsu growled as he charged her again, this time with flames wrapped around his fists.

He punched and punched, each attempt with the intent to actually hurt her. Rin was having trouble avoiding his flames as they began singeing her clothes. She jumped into the air to avoid any more direct attacks, however, Gajeel followed her up with his Iron Dragon's Sword equipped and attempted to slice her back to the ground. She finally revealed her magic to move a rock from the ground to come hit him.

They both fell to the ground, Rin landing the fall and Gajeel crashing into the hard ground. Everyone that had just returned from Tenroujima were all bewildered at what had happened while the others all stood with grins on their faces.

"Who threw a rock at me?!" Gajeel asked, clearly pissed off.

"No, it was Rin. You weren't with us for long so I'm not surprised you don't remember, Gajeel," Erza began to explain. "It's her magic."

"I guess it's time to stop toying with you guys. I'll end this right away." Rin held out her hands to her sides, similar to when Erza would requip. She focused magic on her palms and two black spheres appeared. They hovered about an inch from her hand and had magic power radiating off of them.

Natsu and Gajeel suddenly had a purple aura surrounding them. Rin raised her arms slightly and the two dragon slayers lifted from the ground. She brought her hands together, the orbs combining into one, slightly larger sphere on her right palm as she dropped her left back to her side. The two boys were smashed together as she swiped her hand down with speed. The two crashed into the ground making a small crater in the earth.

There were gasps of the bystanding guild members as the dust settled. Gajeel and Natsu laid sprawled out on the ground but were still conscious.

"T-The," Natsu panted, "Telekinetic... Dragon Slayer." Natsu released a hearty laugh from his chest which made Rin's heart swell since she hadn't heard it in so long. Everyone cheered at her strength and ran up to her impressed. Cana shrugged over and yelled out to everyone.

"Let's celebrate with some drinks!" The brunette threw her hands in the air as the adults all followed, being rowdy as if those seven years never went by. Lucy and Levy helped the two fallen dragons up and helped them walk into the bar after Wendy healed them. Erza put her arm around Rin's shoulders and walked with her.

"You've grown a lot stronger, huh?" she asked with a soft tone, almost like a sister.

"Seven years of growing and training. I had to. No one else could protect the guild, and my magic is made for protecting."

"Or destroying," she joked. Rin chuckled lightly. "How old are you now?"

"Nineteen." Erza's face dropped and her eyes began watering. "W-What?"

"My little sister is the same age as me!" Rin laughed at her and gave her a tight side hug.

"I'll always be your little sister." They traded genuine smiles as they entered the barn.

"Haven't seen you smile like that in seven years," Macao stated. Erza looked at the girl questionably since she hadn't fired back at the old man.

"Things have been tough and bringing in money for the guild doesn't offer much downtime or smiling," she told the redhead. "That, and it was really hard knowing you weren't around anymore." Rin then grinned at Macao. "And he was a lousy Master. I felt like I was in charge half the time," she joked. The guild all laughed while the blue-haired man scowled playfully.

"Shut up, Rin."

That night, they all partied and drank their hearts out, not thinking twice about a certain festival that approached them. The upsetting memories of the games didn't haunt them and they didn't hear the remnants of the crowd's booing. They all enjoyed each other as if they were back in the year X784 and the capital didn't make them fight for power titles.

But as the liquor faded, all of these thoughts came back. Especially the ones of a certain guild with certain mages that Rin wishes she could let loose on.

**Welcome to my new book! As you can see on the cover, this is a Sting Eucliffe x OC (Rin) but it will happen towards the end because I wanted to make a character whose main focus was family.**

**I hope you enjoy my writing!**


	3. Chapter 2

"I've already decided we're doing it, so there's no point in complaining!" Master yelled. "Let's aim for the thirty million- ahem, I mean, aim for Fiore's number one! Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" Rin took that as her queue to turn and leave with Leese following closely behind.

"I know we just got here, but we only have three months to train and I plan on becoming even stronger," she said as they sped off.

"You're already a monster with your power," the exceed sweatdropped. Rin chuckled and made her way back to their apartment to gather a travel bag for the short trip.

Leese gripped Rin's shoulders with her paws and lifted off the paved ground with her Aera. They flew high above Magnolia and towards the outskirts of the city, aiming for their special spot. They had stumbled upon it once whilst traveling back from a mission and have used it for training ever since. They never brought anyone else out here because it was their safe place.

They saw a small clearing in the trees and dropped into it. It was quite a large space but no one else ever found it. Rin's black boots landed softly in the lush, green grass. She squatted down before sprawling out on her back with her limbs spread out in every direction. Leese pawed her way onto Rin's stomach and got comfortable in a ball. The girl lifted her hand to scratch behind Leese's ears which caused her to purr.

"We'll start training tomorrow, but I definitely need to rest after that job and the fight yesterday." Leese nuzzled into her stomach further in a way of agreement. Rin sighed as she watched birds flying out of the area and into the broad, blue skies. She gently lifted the exceed onto her lap so she could sit up. She only complied with the movement because Rin had continued to pet her.

Rin reached into her bag and pulled out a medium-sized journal that she jotted anything important in. Things like job information, flyers, favorite workouts, reminders and the exact dates of the Grand Magic Games were what composed this book. It may sound like she has an obsession with the festival, but she has a good reason. Rin looked forward to it every year so she could take notes on everyone's strengths and weaknesses for when she'd finally get into the arena with them.

_It'll finally happen this year._

Rin flipped through the cream pages until she found a nice routine for strengthening herself.

_It would be a lot of hard work, but it'll all be worth it at the end of the three month period._

She had mentally decided that tomorrow would be a workout day, the next would be for practicing her magic, and finally, a rest day. However, each day included a run through the forest to maintain endurance.

She picked Leese up and jumped into a tree so they could sleep in peace without being attacked. Rin had faith that no one would find this place but she didn't want to take any chances.

_These three months will probably kill me, but it'll be worth it._

The three months of training was finally over and Rin and Leese can agree that she was pretty built from it. Her biceps weren't much larger, but the muscle was more defined and pronounced. The same goes for her legs. The Dragon Slayer's core was stronger than ever, now with visible abs to prove it.

Leese and Rin began packing her bag; all of her clothes, journal, and other personal belongings were shoved into the medium-sized backpack. Suddenly, both of their ears perked up at the sound of painful groans. Rin peered in the direction the noise was coming from and realized it was near the shore not too far from where they were. She hurriedly grabbed her bag and put Leese on her shoulder as she ran in the direction of the sounds.

Upon arrival, they found that the grunts were coming from none other than Natsu's throat. He was in uncomfortable positions on the ground with red markings running all over his body. His eyes had rolled back in their sockets, leaving only the whites to be seen. Lucy and Gray watched in horror and then two others joined them.

_Ultear and Meredy._

Rin prepared to fight them until Gray stopped her.

"Rin! Calm down! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she growled, her eyes never leaving the fugitives.

"I'm unlocking their Second Origin," the dark-haired female informed. "Second Origin is-"

"I know what it is." Rin eased up her posture and set Leese on the ground.

"Would you like to try it, then?" The girl looked over at Natsu and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She lifted up her black top and slid out of her black shorts to reveal matching black underwear and bra. Gray blushed and looked away only making her roll her eyes. "Men," she mumbled in disgust. Rin kicked off her boots and socks before sitting herself cross-legged on the grass.

Gray and Lucy both couldn't help but examine her body; it was more muscular than before and they could feel the power radiating off of her.

"This is gonna hurt," Ultear warned as she began the process. Red lines began tracing patterns across Rin's body and it began to sting. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, but held in the pain. Gray and Lucy watched on in amazement because of her immunity to the burning sensation.

"How are you not screaming like Natsu?!" Rin didn't respond but instead scowled. The pain increased but she refused to let it affect her.

"There... is no greater pain... than loss," she muttered under her breath. Ultear and Meredy must have heard it because when she craned her neck up to look at them, they had content smiles adorning their faces.

"You're done," Ultear stated. The pain faded into nothing but numbness which she didn't mind. Rin stood up and dusted herself off, putting her clothes back on.

"That wasn't so bad." Rin smiled at her worried partner and picked her up to place her on her head. She gave her a small pet before grabbing her bag. "By the way, where are the others?"

"Most of them are in that small house over there," She turned around the see a small shack. "And Erza went off with Jellal somewhere." Rin grimaced at the name which the two fugitives took notice of.

"Don't worry. Jellal means no harm."

"I know. I know about your 'Crime Sorcière' or whatever. I just can't forget what he did..." They all gave knowing frowns but Rin shrugged and traveled forward. "Keep Jellal out of trouble, girls, or the Council will send me after you guys. I'll see the rest of you back at the guild." Leese formed her Aera and lifted the two of them into the air.

_I wonder what the next few days will hold..._


	4. Chapter 3

"Everyone is coming to support you," she said with false softness in her tone. Rin couldn't tell her the truth about having two teams. Otherwise, they might make a big deal about it.

"That's sweet. What is it about Sabertooth that gets you so riled up?" The two women locked gazes and Rin found that Erza's brown eyes held a sense of seriousness. The brunette dropped her innocent act and returned to her normal self. She sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal. There's just a high amount of arrogance that comes with being in Sabertooth, and after watching them embarrass us for the past few years, I just want Fairy Tail to crush them." Rin shot her a genuine smile. "Now that you guys are back, that might be possible." She gave a knowing nod.

"You know, I'm surprised Master didn't choose you to be on our team. But, I have a feeling Wendy and Lucy will do us good." Erza continued to speak, but Rin tuned her out as her ears traveled elsewhere. She walked out to the balcony and listened intently to the minor sounds of distress. Men were being forced around, almost like a fight, and somewhere in the middle of it all, Rin could hear Natsu. The sun had set and the lights in the streets began to turn on, but it didn't help with her sense of urgency.

Without warning to the other mage, Rin jumped off the balcony and into the night to find out the source of distress. She ran past flower vendors and displays only to find a large crowd looking at something in the middle. A scowl made its way to her face and decided that she would only intervene if absolutely necessary. Leese gripped Rin's shoulders and flew up so they could sit on a light post where they could watch without being noticed.

"Acnologia... You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon, right?" Rin knew that scent and that voice.

_Sting Eucliffe. He's the worst of all of the tigers. _

"Then," he suddenly got up in Natsu's face which alarmed the female Dragon Slayer. "What's the point of being a Dragon Slayer?" Rin didn't like how close he had gotten to her pink comrade and decided to stop things where they were. Leese flew down between them, grasping both their attention which allowed her to seamlessly slip between the two without being too noticeable.

"I think it's best you step back," she growled at the blonde. Everyone spun their heads to face her. "Unless you want me to get involved." Sting and Rogue both took a good whiff of Rin's scent and gave each other knowing looks. Sting made the decision to hold his ground.

"What is someone your size gonna do against us, huh?" She now took into account how much taller Sting was than her.

_Not too much, but enough to say he is at least a head taller. _

He leaned close to Rin but she didn't falter. Although most couldn't see it, Rin's fellow Dragon Slayers could sense the lack of comfort she was feeling in his close proximity. Being the asshole he is, however, Sting used this to his advantage. "What? Not used to having a man this close to you? You'd think with a body like yours, you'd be used to it," he said, trailing his eyes all across her physique.

His smug smirk finally pissed Rin off and she used her magic to slide him away. He looked at the girl shocked, not aware of how easily she could manipulate him.

"Come near me like that again, and I'll kill you." He smirked at her again and attempted to step closer, but she held her ground. Rin could hear Natsu's nose working away at the mingling scents of her and Sting.

Sting took another step but Rin completely halted his body with her magic. His partner and other onlookers watched with confusion. Finally, Rogue stepped towards Rin and attempted to grab at her shoulder. She caught his wrist with her hand and squeezed tightly. "Don't touch me," she spat. As he tried to wrench his arm from her hold, she turned to face her guildmates who watched with concern. "It's almost midnight. Erza will be pissed if you're late." Natsu shot her a look that said "we need to talk", but followed orders and took Lucy and Happy away to their inn.

Rin released both boys and began walking away with the crowd's eyes on her. "Come on, Leese." Her partner flew over and perched herself on the girl's shoulder.

"Wait!" Rin stopped in her tracks and merely glanced at the blonde over her shoulder. "Who are you?" She fully turned her body towards him and lifted up her tight, black shirt a bit, revealing her dark purple Fairy Tail guild mark.

"The name's Rin. I'm an S-Class mage, and I'm a proud fairy." She stared into the enemy's sapphire blue eyes as he snickered at the mark on the side of her stomach.

"Just another easy opponent," he chuckled. Rin scowled and turned away from him, walking off towards her inn. "Are you competing?" She ignored his question and continued walking away with her head held high.

"He's pretty cute," Leese commented. Rin grimaced and glared at the ground she walked on.

"There's no way in hell that a guy like _that_ is my mate." The exceed simply giggled at the girl's ferocity towards the blonde. Rin stopped again as a familiar scream for help filled her ears. She looked in the direction of the scream and found herse;f looking at the castle by the name of Mercurius. "Wendy..." Leese picked Rin up without hesitation and flew to where they found Wendy and Carla, passed out in the middle of the royal garden. Rin held her small figure and checked for injuries of any kind but only found that her Magic Power had been drained completely.

Rin picked her up and ran out in search of help.

**Hey, so I decided to edit this story into third person because I've recently found that I like this style much more.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Rin stood in Fairy Tail's balcony as they awaited the eight final teams to be announced. Fairy Tail was at least one of them, considering the guild was invited inside the stadium. The Dragon Slayer couldn't get last night's events out of her head: the Preliminary challenge, Wendy's attacker, the encounter with Sting and Rogue. She felt like something greater than them was at play, yet she couldn't do anything about it. They'd have to sit it out and wait.

The crowds roared, hurting Rin's ears. However, the noise didn't stop images of last night from replaying in her mind.

She had picked the unconscious bluenette up while Leese grabbed Carla, and they ran off in search of help. They screamed and yelled, but the people of Crocus brushed them off since they were Fairy Tail. After hours of searching, the two were found by Lisanna and Happy, who had come out to look for Wendy. The white-haired mage had quickly explained that Elfman took her place on Team Natsu so they wouldn't be disqualified and how they had to be one of the first eight teams to make it through the Sky Labyrinth to stay safe from disqualification.

Lisanna also said that it was just about over and that teams were already returning to their guilds. Rin wouldn't have minded this part except for the fact that they were checking over Wendy right in front of Sabertooth's hotel. As soon as the scents of their team came into her nose, she had grabbed the group and ran off in search of Makarov, who could get Porlyusica to help.

Now, Rin was stuck watching the eight teams that advanced flaunt themselves in front of the enormous crowds. She could smell something in the arena that she had caught on Wendy's clothes the night before and found it coming from the third-place guild, Raven Tail.

_An old Dark Guild. _

Rin turned to the side and found that Makarov was furious with their appearance, but they'd just have to put up with it.

_If the Council accepted their entrance to the Games, we have to as well._

Rin missed the announcement for both Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B, and the fact that Mavis decided to join the guild on its balcony, but of course, she started paying attention when Sabertooth came into view.

"Alright, we've got one more team left to introduce! That's right; you know who it is! They're the strongest," Rin scowled, "invincible," grit her teeth, "indisputable champions!" She was clenching her fists so hard; her nails began to cut into her palm. "Sabertooth!"

Sting came out in front with his arms up with pride. He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he basked in the glory of his fans. Rogue seemed like he could care less. Orga, who Rin has noticed from years before, was enjoying the attention much like Sting. Rufus kept his head down with a cocky smirk plastered on his stupid, pale face. And finally, the blue-haired girl whom Rin had never seen before. She was a new contestant for Sabertooth, but compared to her teammates, she was weak. The Dragon Slayer could smell the difference between their powers from hers.

Sting took it upon himself to look directly at Rin while he made his entrance. The thing was, he knew they were mates. He had known since the first time Fairy Tail showed their faces at the Grand Magic Games, but since she had never given him a chance actually to meet her, he believed they were all weak.

_I guess a strong man from Sabertooth cannot love anyone weak, even though they may be their official mate. In all fairness, it gives me a reason to hate him more than the other tigers. I have a real reason to crush them._

He had walked over to Mira and began talking to Team B without breaking eye contact with the brunette in the stands. He began speaking, knowing damn well she could hear him.

"Rin isn't participating?"

"She's our reserve member," Mira said with her classic, angelic smile.

"S-Rank Rin isn't strong enough to be the main member?" He scoffed and leered at her with a cocky grin. Mira giggled fakely.

"Listen close," she began politely. Her voice became low and threatening as she leaned in close to the blonde. "Rin is stronger than all of us; she could probably compete with our strongest mage. But what better reason to save her for later?" The way she defended Rin made a smile grow on her face. The tone she used reminded Rin of how she would defend her siblings. Sting frowned and backed off.

The brunette suddenly heard a distant voice calling her name. Someone was calling for Rin to meet them, but she couldn't leave just yet. She watched as Sting began taunting Natsu and realized that the important stuff of the day had already commenced.

She stalked off into the corridors of the arena. The guild knows she does work for the Magic Council and that when they called, she would go to them.

_I knew they'd make an appearance at the Games, but I didn't think it would be this soon. _

"What do you need?"

Rin faced an amphibian-like employee of the Council who looked over the ledge, into the arena where the teams stood.

"Who's that man on your second team?" A lengthy finger was stretched out and pointed in the direction of Jellal.

"Mystogan. I assure you he's not dangerous. I can update the Council Members if anything happens, but for now, there's nothing to worry about. Go home," Rin said sternly. The employee sneered at the girl before leaving the area towards what she assumed was the exit. Rin immediately jumped into the arena, which startled everyone, including her guild members. She positioned herself between Jellal and Laxus, who stood next to each other.

She placed her hands on their shoulders and spoke lowly so only they could hear her.

"The Council is already onto you, Jellal. Make wise decisions." Rin looked up at Laxus. "Make sure he lays low." He gave her an indirect nod, and she jumped away, back into the balcony with her guildmates. Rin got questions thrown at her from the members but ignored them as she focused on the questioning stare of Sting.

"You may say you hate him, but you focus on him a lot," Leese said, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"What makes you say that?"

"You stare at him a lot." Her fair face flushed. "You know he's attractive, but you just don't want to admit it." At that very moment, Sting smirked at her, and she made the realization that his hearing was strong enough to make out her partner's words. Rin smacked Leese on the head and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"He heard you!" The taupe cat just laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

"Juvia!" The guild was shocked at Rin's sudden frustration at the water mage. She was solely focusing on the fake Gray clones and not the actual game at hand. Her and Gray were both losing points and falling in the ranks until they both finally ended at the bottom.

1st SABERTOOTH 10P

2nd RAVEN TAIL 8P

3rd LAMIA SCALE 6P

4th BLUE PEGASUS 4P

5th MERMAID HEEL 2P

6th QUATRO CERBERUS 4P

7th FAIRY TAIL B 1P

8th FAIRY TAIL A 0P

Rin watched as Gray stalked off with his head hung low until he disappeared into the tunnels of Domus Flau. She saw the other guilds, especially Sabertooth, laughing at his dismay. With one final look at the tigers, Rin ran down into the corridors in hopes of intercepting the ice mage.

She quickly found him in the shadows of the arena's entrance with his shirt thrown to the brick ground and his fist cracking the wall beside him.

"Gray..." His stone-cold eyes met hers. He seemed surprised to find her looking so sympathetic since all he had seen was anger and sternness since his return. "You did your best. Raven Tail is definitely off, but we just have to sit it out and wait for our shot back at them. Okay?" He gave a stiff nod. Rin could clearly still see the frustration illustrated on his fair skin. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and used the other to gently pull his head to her shoulder. He wrapped a single arm around her waist and hid his face in her bare shoulder. "You'll get your revenge on Raven Tail and Sabertooth. I promise."

He nodded and the girl dropped her arms, allowing him to pass her and into the stadium. She looked out the tunnel and into the dirt ground of the arena.

"Soon..." With that, she retreated back to her guild's balcony to watch the battle rounds.

"And now we continue to the battle part. A member from each team will fight in a single match. This isn't a tournament. I've just received the list of matches! The first match of day one!" Rin's ears perked up and her eyes widened in anticipation. "From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia! Versus, Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

Rin glared down at the, once dark, guild who smirked at Fairy Tail evilly. There was no doubt in Rin's mind that they were after their guild for something, and she swore she would find out what it was by the end of this week. Soon, the match began and the two women battled it out. Flare threatened the life of precious Asuka, a foreign source of magic interrupted and struck Lucy to failure, and they played a dirty game.

_I can guarantee that they cheated, but I have no way other than my own sensory to prove it._

"_You'll get your revenge; on Raven Tail and Sabertooth. I promise._" Rin's words from just moments ago rang in her ears. She gripped the edge of the booth and watched as Natsu tried his best to pick the pieces of his hurting friend back up. Rin knew the Games would break them all to some extent, but she didn't expect this much, this early.

The matches continued as per normal:

Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus beats Arania Webb of Mermaid Heel

War Cry of Quatro Cerberus loses to Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth

And then things began to go downhill.

"Okay, I'll announce the first day's final fight match-up! Mystogan of Fairy Tail B, versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!" Rin almost fell over from shock before quickly running over to Warren Rocko, irritatingly smacking his arm to get his attention.

"Connect me with him! Immediately!" He quickly brought his middle and forefinger to his forehead and shut his eyes, broadcasting her thoughts to Jellal. "Remember what I said earlier! Don't do something Ultear would yell at you for."

"I know, but... If I can fight and win for Fairy Tail, I'll do it." Rin slapped a palm to her forehead.

"You idiot!" The guild turned their heads to her outburst but she ignored them and proceeded to continuously pound her head against the wall. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Rin finally slid down the wall towards the ground where Romeo joined her soon after. "I can't watch!"

"We're gonna lose this one, aren't we?" The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose and patted the kid's head.

"If he manages not to be an idiot, we might be able to get a tie out of it." Romeo sat with her for the entire match until they finally heard "I don't really understand it, but Mystogan is down! The winner is Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!" Romeo stood and extended his hand out to the girl. She gratefully took it and pulled herself off the ground to see Jellal completely knocked out. "Ultear must've done something," Rin mumbled to herself with a slight grin.

"It's too bad that these two were matched up. I'd rather see Jura and Rin go at it, seeing as they're both Wizard Saints!" Time froze and silence followed Chapati's statement. A clock ticked in Rin's mind as she waited for those around her to realize what he said.

_Tick_

_ Tick_

_ Tick_

A chorus of her name rung out of their balcony, but the only thing she could manage was a wobbly, fake smile and flames of fury burning in her eyes. Jura met her gaze and began sweating and trembling. Rin jumped into the arena and took a single step. The large man put his hands up in defense as he took shaky steps backward.

"I-I swear, R-Rin..."

"Jura~," she sang out. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't tell anyone." Rin's voice was sickly sweet with poison dripping off the end of each word.

"It wasn't me! I didn't tell anyone! I promise!" She jumped at him and gripped his collar, dropping her polite exterior.

"Then who did? No one else knew."

"I-I don't know, I swear! Not even Obaba knew!" Rin shoved him back and glared up at the booth in which the commentators sat. Inside, Yajima held up a small piece of paper which Rin assumed was a note given to them by a third party. She looked all around her and found all the guilds, including her own, looking at her in dismay.

She had yet to tell anyone about her position. The only people who knew were those who shared the same title, like Jura.

_Whoever got this information must have good connections. That, or they're good at sneaking around._

Rin heard people in the stands whispering about her and decided to leave this mess as it is. She ran through the stadium up to where Yajima awaited with the note.

_ "It's unfortunate that Rin is a reserve member. I feel that it's too soon to bring her out. It would've been a fantastic match between her and Jura Neekis. They are both Wizard Saints, after all. Mystogan shall suffice."_

The note was written in sloppy handwriting and at the bottom was simply signed _"Sabertooth"_.

Rin was furious at their guild and promised that she would destroy whoever leaked her information as soon as she found out who it was.

"Rin, are you okay?" Yajima was wary as the girl trembled. An evil glint appeared in her eyes and a heinous smirk graced her lips.

"I'm fine. I just can't wait to get out there." He seemed to buy her false argument and left her to herself where she crushed the paper in her hand. "I'm gonna destroy Sabertooth."


	7. Chapter 6

"Better watch what you say. Who knows what I could do to you while you're in my hold like this." Rin could hear the jerk-smirk in his voice. She looked up to Rogue and their Exceeds who shook their heads.

"Rogue? Could you tell your pet to let me go?" Sting grunted in irritation and squeezed the back of her bare thigh with his gloved hand. She released an almost silent squeal which didn't quite go unnoticed by the other two Dragon Slayers.

"That... Was adorable," Sting said breathlessly. He gently set the girl down to get a good look at her flushed face. He smiled victoriously at the sight which only made her angry. "Aww! Little Rin-!" She silenced him by smashing her fist into the side of his face. His toned body tumbled a couple of feet where she met up with him again, only to kick him in the jaw.

"Better watch your tongue, mister," she shot back at him. He gaped at her as she walked past him and towards the inn her and Leese were staying at. "What a waste of time," she murmured to herself.

**竜**

"Okay! The competition part has already begun! And its name is... Chariot!" Rin's head spun at the name of the game that both Natsu and Gajeel volunteered for.

_It makes me sick just thinking about it. _

As Chapati explained the game, she became more and more dizzy just from the idea of it. "Oh my! Way in the rear is a groggy looking Natsu from Fairy Tail A!" Rin clawed at the edge of the guild's balcony as she watched his motion-sickness take control of him. "And that's not all!" The video on the Lacrima Vision changed to show Sting and Gajeel not much ahead of the pinkette. "Right in front of him is Gajeel from Fairy Tail B, and even Sting from Sabertooth, all moving like molasses!"

Rin snorted at the sight of the blonde's purple, downturned face. He looked as if he could pass out at any moment. She began to laugh loudly and came close to tears which her guildmates found hilarious. However, they all choked back their laughter. Leese prodded the girl's arm and whispered in her ear.

"You may think it's funny now, but think about it. Sting's making you look bad considering he's your mate and all." Rin stopped giggling and became serious.

"I didn't think of that..." Leese snickered at her turn of expression. Rin gripped the edge the balcony again with a tighter hold. "Damn you guys... You're making us look bad!" She yelled out. Macao and Wakaba shouted along with her but didn't take notice that she was also directing her statement toward the enemy.

By now, everyone except for the three Dragon Slayers had finished the race. Rin watched in embarrassment as Gajeel and Natsu yelled and grunted in pain.

_I'm not one to talk though; if I had been out there, I would've puked and jumped off by now._

"Move... Forward!" Natsu yelled out. She winced at the visible pain on his face.

"Lame," commented Sting. "You're totally serious even though you can't draw on any power... Go ahead." Rin cocked a brow at his words and listened closely. "I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're gonna keep winning anyway. We're not gonna miss one or two points."

"Don't cry about that one point later, kid," Gajeel teased. Sweat dripped from the blonde's face as he watched the other two advance through their struggle.

"Would you answer me one thing? Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail that I know were more like... They did everything at their own pace... They didn't give a damn about what other people thought of them." The female Dragon Slayer scowled at him.

"You think you know all about us... What trash." Rin crossed her arms and huffed.

"For... Their friends..." Rin's eyes widened at Natsu's sudden words. "Seven years... All that time... They were waiting for us. No matter how painful it was... No matter how sad... Even if people made fun of 'em... They held on... They held on... They protected the guild... For their friends..." Her lip began to quiver and her eyes watered slightly. She ran out of the balcony and down to the entrance of the arena.

_I'm going to welcome them with open arms. Thank god for my good hearing. I'm able to hear Natsu speak as I run down the long hallways. _

"And now we're gonna show everyone...

"The proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time!" Tears finally escaped Rin's lids. "So keep on going!"

"Goal!" Chapati screamed over the crowd. Rin reached the opening to the field and ran out to where Natsu and Gajeel both almost fell to the ground. "Natsu of Fairy Tail A, two points for being in sixth place!"

"I got our first points," he mumbled as he began to fall over.

"Gajeel of Fairy Tail B, one point for seventh place!" The two fell into her arms where she hugged them while supporting their weak bodies. "And, Sabertooth's Sting gets zero points for dropping out!"

"Thank you two... Thank you for thinking of us!" They weakly patted Rin's back as she smiled into their shoulders. "Now, let's get you idiots to the infirmary so you can rest." Gajeel regained his strength and threw Natsu over his shoulder as he began walking inside.

"I got him. You go worry about your crybaby boyfriend." Rin groaned.

"I don't want to," she pouted. Gajeel didn't respond and continued carrying the limp pinkette inside the arena. Rin followed suit but instead aimed to intercept the enemy Dragon Slayer who she found stationary in the middle of a corridor.

"For their friends? What nonsense." Rin crossed her arms and walked up to him. "I can't believe you're crying over trash like that." She grimaced at his hurtful words. "It's weak. It makes _you_ weak. I don't wanna associate myself with someone like that," he spat out at her.

"You're one to talk. You think I wanted to be fated to some asshole like you? I wish I was lucky enough to be mated to someone like Natsu, Gajeel or Gray. This is why nothing will ever happen between us. I don't need any more darkness in my life." Rin shoved him with her shoulder and walked off. "Don't you dare approach me again."


	8. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail assisted Elfman to the infirmary after his astounding victory over Bacchus. It's true that the Quatro Cerberus S-class mage was strong, but that only made the victory more satisfying. Rin shot an approving smile down at Elfman and yelled, "you've become an incredible man!" He gave her a grin and allowed himself to be helped away into the arena.

"It's the third match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail B, versus, Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Rearlight!" Rin slumped in her seat.

"This is not gonna be good..."

"Why do you say that?" Romeo asked. She glanced up at the boy but turned her attention back to the arena. She pulled him in close and rubbed his head furiously as a blush attacked her face.

"I would say that you're too young for these kinds of things, but you're in Fairy Tail. Better get used to it now!" The young boy shifted his eyes to the arena and found Mira and Jenny both in sexual poses wearing highly revealing bikinis.

"T-T-That's... Um..."

"I was hoping we could avoid this type of thing this week but here we are!" Rin shut her eyes as the two made sickly sweet comments to each other.

"Two former pinup models! And both of them using Transformation Magic, making this dream battle come true!" The blush on Rin's cheeks began to spread as different guilds began joining the battle.

_Mermaid Heel_

_ Lamia Scale_

_ Even Fairy Tail!_

She averted her eyes as her own comrades flaunted themselves in categories that included thigh high socks, glasses, and cat ears. Rin felt a piercing gaze on the side of her head and turned to see Sting smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. Whatever embarrassment she had disappeared. It was immediately replaced with irritation. Rin's locked eyes with his sapphire ones.

"What an embarrassment." Rin stood from her seat and began to exit the balcony and into the arena hallways.

"Rin?" she heard Romeo question. She ignored it and pushed forward to where her team watched. People like Laxus and Jellal wouldn't be impressed with this kind of thing, so it would be a good place to watch from.

"You're not joining?" Laxus asked without looking at the female.

"Me indecently showing myself off to perverted men? Definitely fucking not," she spat at him.

"Thought you'd want to show off in front of Sabertooth," he added smugly. Rin glared at him.

"Again: Definitely fucking not. I don't want anything to do with them." Laxus hummed in response. The theme changed to bondage which made her want to throw up on cue. They watched as Ever challenged Erza in a tight, red suit, but the scarlet warrior put her to shame in an extremely revealing, black lingerie set. Rin grimaced at her revealed skin. "Isn't this supposed to be kid-friendly?"

"Not anymore, since Fairy Tail is back in the Games," Jellal informed. Rin growled.

"The next theme is 'Wedding Dress'! Prepare a partner, then get into bridal gear!" The women all threw on elegant, white dresses and awaited a man to join them. Most of the Fairy Tail men jumped into the arena, including Gajeel, however, Jellal, Laxus, and Rin stayed put.

"Shouldn't you go grab your boyfriend and get out there?" Laxus teased. The brunette smirked and squinted her violet eyes at him.

"Isn't the wrong Dreyar out there with Mirajane?" Laxus flushed and scowled, roughly grabbing her in a chokehold and rubbing at her head furiously.


	9. Chapter 8

"Take those two and get out of here," Rin ordered Natsu.

"But-"

"Get out!" The pinkette was stunned by her harsh growl. Natsu hesitantly obeyed the girl's wishes and gripped both exceeds. He sprinted out of Sabertooth's inn, leaving her behind with the guild's top mages. Minerva looked at the mage before her with a devilish smile but held questions in her green eyes. "You know, I came here to stop Natsu from causing too much damage. But now," Rin's violet eyes turned a deep shade, "you've threatened my comrade. I can't simply let that go without any consequences."

Rin suddenly realized why she didn't stop Natsu earlier. She hated Sabertooth so much; she wanted them to hurt. She wanted to crush them, and this was her chance.

"So you plan to fight?" Minerva questioned, clearly amused. "Interesting. I can't wait to play with a Wizard Saint." The brunette scowled which only fueled her enjoyment. Her magic power glowed around her figure in a violet aura.

"Don't underestimate your opponent." Rin followed suit and allowed her magic power to flow around her in a similar, darker shade. The rubble on the ground around the girl floated from the sheer force of her aura and her brunette ponytail flew around wildly. She lifted her eyes to meet her opponent's only to find her disgusted scowl. A frown grew on the brunette's face as the rubble dropped to the messy floor.

Minerva and Rin jumped at each other; the latter held bare fists while the former's gloved hands were surrounded by her magic. Rin aimed a strike at the saber's face but she simply pushed her arm to the side while attempting to swipe at her stomach. Rin narrowly dodged and aimed another punch at the left side of her head.

Suddenly, they switched places. Minerva held an evil smirk as her fist slowly made its way toward her opponent's skull. Rin knew she couldn't dodge in time, so she finally discharged her magic which sent Minerva flying to the ground. The tiger immediately got back up and ran at the brunette with ferocity covering her face. A black orb of the Dragon Slayer's magic power appeared in her right palm as she held it out towards the other woman.

Minerva stopped where she was as Rin's magic surrounded her. The brunette simply walked towards her and aimed a push kick into her abdomen to knock her off balance. Minerva stumbled over as she released her from her magic's hold and fell to the ground where Rin previously stood. She rolled over backward and regained her footing in a squatted position. They swapped places once more so Rin was looking up at her. Her menacing glare peered into her violet eyes as she grit her teeth hard enough to break them.

But then, she replaced that hatred with the calm, cocky demeanor from before.

"You're not bad," she began. "But, you were hardly trying, weren't you?"

"Of course. I mean to teach a lesson, not kill you. But I will say, anger me again and I will come with murderous intent," the Dragon Slayer threatened. Minerva smirked while looking down on her.

"Murderous intent, huh? Let's find out if you're a woman of your word." Rin squinted her eyes at the woman, trying to decipher her plan. "So, Miss Dragon Slayer. I must inform you that I have kept a close eye on you for the past few years. Ever since your dear idols went missing, life was pretty rough for you, right?" Rin glared at her. "Or so you want people to believe."

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned.

"Little fairy, I know so much about you." Rin smirked at her.

"Oh, is that why your disgusting scent smells familiar?" Minerva scowled but calmed herself quickly.

"Let's start with the depression you had until a couple years ago when the Council approached you. All because you lost your precious family."

"Is sadness a bad thing? You'd never understand the pain I went through. I lost everything when they disappeared. What's wrong with grieving?" Her voice was calm and low. Inside age began to hurt but held her solid demeanor.

"You destroyed guilds, killed mages with the snap of a finger, and did the Council's dirty work as a way to cope with that sadness, isn't that right?" Rin didn't respond but averted her eyes to the spot where the Sabertooth Master had disappeared. "You claim that you did it just to bring money to support the rundown Fairy Tail that we all know, but that wasn't all there was to it, right?" The brunette bit he tongue to keep from retaliating, but it became hard not to rage at the woman before her. "I remember you doing all of that because you believed that other people couldn't be happy if you weren't. You also did minor jobs just to cover it all up. Now tell me," she added smugly. "Am I right or wrong?"

Rin didn't answer. She kept her mouth shut and her magic power began to fluctuate. Minerva could only laugh at her behavior. Rin could feel her eyes changing and her canine teeth becoming more prominent.

"Shut up," she demanded in an attempt to stop her anger from exploding. "Shut up!" Minerva's laughter only became echoed with the girl's advanced hearing. She stood up straight but kept her face out of view. Before they knew it, black orbs of her magic appeared in her hands again, although this time, they melted onto her arms. This is the second stage of Rin's magic ability. Just a bit past her elbows were black scales that ran down to her fingertips, turning her hands to those of a dragon's.

"Are you angry?" Minerva teased. There were gasps and whispers around the room.

"Look at her arms...!"

Rin's magic power became visible again, except now it swayed viciously. Her wavy, brunette hair ripped out of its ponytail and whipped around her face. She caught Minerva's eyes and her voice suddenly became stuck in her throat. Rin's violet orbs had changed from round pupils to animal-like slits. With a flex of her hand came the protrusion of glossy, black claws. The tiger began to tremble but tried to hide it with more insults.

"You're a monster-"

Rin couldn't handle any more of her verbal torture and finally released her rage. She growled lowly before practically teleporting beside Minerva with speed. Her eyes widened with fear as Rin's clawed hand gripped her face and slammed her into the inn flooring. Cement crumbled underneath her from the force of the brunette's attack.

She pinned Minerva's body to the ground with her magic and reared her right arm. Behind her bent elbow appeared five flat, black rings of magic power. They released a metal-like sound as the top ring slammed into the one below it, causing a chain.

"Telekinetic Dragon's Iron Fist: Ricochet!" The magic forced her clenched fist down into Minerva's nose which created a small crater around where her head met the floor. Rin stood up from her position and watched as Minerva clawed at the ground in an attempt to stand up. "You're not done yet? Very well."

The brunette wrapped her fingers around the woman's throat and held her up in view of her guildmates. Rin grunted and threw her limp body to the wall across from her. The drywall cracked around her, leaving her completely stuck inside the wall. She coughed and released blood from her mouth, but Rin's anger didn't waver. She approached Minerva's incapacitated form and lifted up her hand to grab her again. She flinched and shut her eyes, signaling that she was done. Rin retracted her hand and instead got up in her face.

"I said shut up," she began. "Do you understand? Or do I need to teach you what that means again?" Minerva had tears brimming her lids as fear pooled in her eyes.


End file.
